1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a drag rescue system and, in particular, to a drag rescue device for use by emergency responders.
2. Discussion of Related Art
High risk personnel such as firefighters, defense workers and emergency responders may be exposed to hazardous conditions that can render the worker unconscious or otherwise incapacitated. In these situations it is often high priority to remove the worker from the situation before further injury occurs. In many cases this process is performed by other personnel on site. To facilitate safe removal of an injured or incapacitated person, the worker's clothing may include a drag rescue device that is accessible to another party. The drag rescue device may be a strap that secures the worker under the arms and allows an able party to grab the strap and extract the injured worker from the hazardous condition. The strap may be contained in a coat such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,584 to Yocco titled “Coat Incorporating a Drag Hamess.” As described in Yocco, the strap may extend outside of the worker's coat through an opening in the back. This can shorten the amount of time that it may take a rescuer to find and secure the drag rescue device.